Mystical Return
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: Thousands and thousands of years ago was modern civilization and magic that was still present. Thousands and thousands of years later, magic is gone within technology. And one shall awaken to have magic return and its chaos shall venture.


**A/N: Greetings fans of BLOSC! I became a fan myself, recently. And I decided to write a story about it! To others, yes, I'm continuing my other stories. But this one shall be faster for this is co-written with a friend of mine, Glacia1(DeviantART member). We both hope you enjoy this story of romance, adventure, frienship, drama, action, hurt/comfort, and comedy!**

**We do not own Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and/or characters. Belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

**We do own this plot and Miranda Moon**

**Read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day at Star Command as Buzz Lightyear, Mira, XR, and Booster were walking in the hallways,they were called by Commander Nebula, to meet a new member of the team.<p>

"I can't wait to see our new teammate!" Mira chimed as her face brightened with excitement.

Booster clapped his hands together. "I can't either! I hope he or she is nice!"

Buzz smiled at their enthusiasm. Its not every day that they get to meet someone new, especially when there's a new recruit fresh from the academy.

"Well I don't know... I mean don't you think its kind of sudden?" XR asked. "All we know he or she must be some kind of a klutz, or worse."

"Oh XR!" Mira groaned in annoyance.

"Well it could happen!"

Booster gave him the look. "Your probably just jealous that he or she might be getting all the attention!"

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa! Hey! First off, I am NOT jealous! Im just peeved that we have to babysit a rookie!" XR huffed.

Buzz rolled his eyes at the sarcastic robot. "Well just in case you forget, XR...we were once rookies ourselves. Now as soon as we retrieve our newest member I expect you and everyone else on this team to treat him or her with respect! Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Mira and Booster saluted proudly.

XR saluted relunctantly. "Yes sir..."

"Wonderful. Let's keep going, we're almost there..."

The four teammates kept going deeper into the hallways until they reached to the doorway of Commander Nebula's office. Each took a deep breath while feeling nervous inside. They all walked in hoping to see their newest teammate.

In front of them was a green slime blob with yellow eyes and green pupils. It turned towards them and gave a horse call. It wore a red uniform with a tag that read, 'Betty'.

Team Lightyear blinked in surprise of the new member. XR was about to say a comment, but Mira slapped her hand over the robot's mouth before he can peep a word.

Booster smiled nervously and waved. "Hey, there...I'm Booster."

"And, I'm Buzz Lightyear. Nice to meet you, and welcome to the team." the human man introduced and wore a warm smile. Though, he couldn't as much as believe this is their new member. He held his hand forward to shake in greeting.

The green blob before them just drooled and made snorting noises, which made Buzz to withdrawl his hand.

"Okay...Maybe not much for hand gesture."

Mira had to quirk an eye-brow. How did this blob able to get in the team?

"What in blazes is going on here?" came Nebula's voice.

The team blinked and turned to Commander Nebula who was behind them with arms crossed and stood in his all-known posture.

"We're greeting our new member, apparently." XR frowned slightly. "An interesting thing it is too. And, let me tell ya t-"

"XR!" interrupted Buzz, then he smiled at Nebula. "Ignore him, sir."

"Don't I always?" muttered Nebula to himself, he then gazed at the team before him. "Anyway, that's NOT your new member! It's the new janitor that was cleaning up my office."

The team trailed in realization. "Oh..."

"So, who is our new member?" asked Mira then.

Nebula stepped aside, "Mira and gentlemen, I like for you to meet your new member, Miranda Moon."

Behind commander stepped in a lady, probably in her late-twenties. She behold black raven hair, as her eyes blazed of amber, that can appear similar to fire in the right light. Her wearing was the uniform of a space ranger, which fitted her quite nicely which brought out her slim and female figure. She smiled kindly and had a twinkle in her eye. She poke with a clear American accent. "Nice to meet you all, team Lightyear."

The men gazed at her in amazement, while Mira wore a normal smile.

XR then muttered to Booster. "Forget everything I said earlier, the girl's is hot as the stars."

Mira gave XR a quick glare for his comment then turned to Miranda.

"Sorry about that. Anyway welcome to the team!"

"Hey its ok, Im used to it. Its great to finally join the team!" Miranda smiled.

Buzz cleared his throat. "Ahem well...I...uh...we are happy that you have worked so hard in the academy to get to where you are today."

"Which is here and now and the fact that you're standing and so are we." XR joked.

"XR!" Commander Nebula yelled.

"Hey, just saying."

Buzz walked up to Miranda and shook her hand. "Glad that you made it to our team. Im your leader and captain, Buzz Lightyear."

Mira ran over to Miranda's side. "I'm Princess Mira! But please, call me Mira."

Booster skipped over and introduced himself. "I'm Booster! Nice to meet you Miranda!"

"And I am XR!" XR said haughtingly. "The best and smartest robot that you ever lay your eyes on!

Buzz and the others laughed at XR while he glared at them.

"So Miranda, where are you from?" Mira asked.

"Oh, I'm from a distant planet that rests in time and the space continuum." Miranda answered as her face held darkness.

The other blinked at her, even the blob janitor

Miranda then chuckled. "I'm kidding! No, I'm really from Planet EA-23."

"EA-23? I never heard of it." Booster thought out loud.

"It's not a very known planet. It's said to be a copy of an old destroyed planet called Earth. But, I don't look much into history." Miranda answered and shrugged slightly.

Buzz nodded, as his mind was on the subject of Earth. "Ah, yes...Planet Earth. The home-land of my race and yours apparently too. Too bad we never knew what really happen to it."

Miranda nodded in agreement, as Mira, Booster, and XR looked at them in wonder. Nebula actually seemed to be in the same thought, before snapping out of it, and intruded their thinking. "Well, whatever happened to it, we'll never know. So, lets move on to other business instead."

"Yes, sir!" piped Miranda as she saluted with a trouble-making grin.

Buzz noticed, but decided to let it slide...for now.

"Dismissed!" Nebula barked.

Buzz, Miranda, and the others left Nebula's office and headed towards the mission room to see if they are getting any missions today.

"Do we have to see if we got any missions?" XR complained.

"Yes XR, that's what we space rangers do. Get over it." Buzz replied in a annoyed tone.

"Awww but I want to have a vacation!"

"Oh XR!" Booster groaned with annoyance.

Miranda looked at the miserable robot and smiled, then she spoke.

"Hey I know that missions can be tough but think of it like some epic adventure where you have to fight wizards, pirates, dragons, demons, evil robots, and all that kind of jazz."

"If you ask me, I think I had too much adventure. I mean look at me! I haven't had a day off since we arrested XL on that planet that spews sludge everywhere..."

Miranda looked at him softly. "You know I think its more then just a vacation that you're looking for..."

XR lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah! You may not realize it now but maybe when we go to this one epic adventure of a lifetime, Im sure you can find it."

"Really? Seems unlikely..." trailed XR.

"At least she has good spirits." muttered Mira to herself.

Miranda smiled. "Anything can seem unlikely, but it doesn't mean it's impossible! After-all, it was unlikely to have robots in the past. But, look what happened now. Robots are seen everywhere and daily, let it be good or evil."

"Good point, little lady." XR thought over.

Buzz smiled. "This really brings a tear to my eye."

"And since when doesn't a good natured speech doesn't?" Mira asked wittingly.

The five arrived at the mission room but so far there was nothing waiting for them. The team groaned knowing that they will be stuck with paperwork.

Miranda rubbed the back of her head. "No missions, huh? Aww...I was hoping for a real wild one. Ah, well, there's always another day. So, where's there to do then?"

"Paperwork." sighed Booster.

"Oh." frowned Miranda. "That's too bad."

XR grumbled. "Now I really wish for that vacation."

Commander Nebula quickly ran into the room.

"Buzz! I just received an anonymous phone call, Zurg is at it again! He's near the planet Frithwoop!"

Miranda started to laugh. "Frithwoop? Hahahahahahahhahahaha!"

"No time to laugh, ranger! We have a crisis!" Buzz quickly snapped at the rookie, to remind that they indeed have a mission. "Zurg's at it again and we have to stop him."

"Then go!" intruded Nebula.

Buzz and the others saluted as Miranda _still_ chuckled quietly to herself.

Everyone quickly ran to the ship and got into their assigned seats, Miranda on the other hand just stood there feeling seatless.

"You ok there Miranda?" Booster asked.

"I'll be ok, I just need to hold on to something right?"

Buzz looked at her feeling guilty about not adding another seat to the ship.

"Sorry about that Miranda. Try holding on to one of the handlebars near Booster's navigation computer."

Miranda nodded with a small smile and did what she was told.

Buzz then turned towards the front direction where he was to command the ship and take off. "Everyone in ready?"

"Yes, sir!" replied all.

Buzz smirked as he pressed some controls, "Then to infinity and beyond!" he then pulled a lever, and the ship went out of the space command. And went flying towards their destination and quick, to catch up on evil Zurg.

Even though all were determined to go to the needed destination. Miranda couldn't help but glance out the window to see the stars moving by and fast. Around those stars be life, and she let herself wander of how much life there is. Her thoughts grind of the possibility of something destroying said life. She shook her head of such thoughts, and made her mind refocus on the mission at hand. To stop a certain emperor that threatens Star Command and the Galactic Alliance.

* * *

><p>Through space that hovers over a planet in threat, laid in the darkness and brink of the galaxy, Zurg's armada ship. It was massive and deadly of what evil it can bring. Through the head of this contraption of space that taints the galaxy and Galactic Alliance was a man that was watching the dead of space through thick glass. His hands were folded behind him as his pruple suit was not swaying but still. He soon jerked his head up and his hands spread in devious mocking of a mad man. His chest went up and down from the soon burst of laughter that escaped his ever evil throat.<p>

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Zurg laughed evily. "Soon I the evil emperor Zurg, will conquer all of Frithhoop!"

Darkmatter sighed and shook his head pitifully at his boss. "Don't you mean Frithroop? And what's with the cheesy villain quote?"

Zurg waved his hand haughtingly at Darkmatter's words. "Whatever... And what else should I have said? I couldn't think of something better all day!"

"I still think you should've said something clever."

"Well la ti da! You should've at least laughed along with me!"

"I don't laugh that much." Darkmatter said darkly as he looked out Zurg's huge ship's window, watching the the stars in space.

Zurg growled slightly. "I've noticed...and I command that you do, Darkmatter!"

The other didn't as much pay attention, but watched the stars as if lost in his thoughts. This grind Zurg's gears for he should not ignore the soon-to-be supreme ruler of the galaxy.

"Darkmatter!"

The said man blinked and turned towards Zurg. "Oh, yes. What were you saying?"

"I say laugh!"

"Ha ha ha...there happy?"

"NO! That wasn't even a real laugh! You faker!"

"Well EXCUUUUUSE me your highness! But my funny bone is out of order!"

Zurg was really steamed then turned his gaze away. Darkmatter can be such a jerk sometimes! He never laughs at his own jokes! Zurg silently sighed to himself if only there was someone who enjoys his company and his humor at the same time...but most of all he wanted someone who could make him laugh in a joyous way.

But, when was that ever going to happen? Being all time evil had it's consequences and he was quite aware of it. His gaze made it's way towards the stars of space. His mind wander of the many endless possibilities of much life and how much he can take over. The thought brought back of his past that he wishes to forget, but he quickly pushed it aside. Yet another thought entered of maybe, just MAYBE there was someone to understand. His evil is far, and he wants someone to understand that evil and perhaps embrace it with him in this cruel game called life.

Suddenly the radars started bleeping wildly and the lights switched clear to red.

"Your evil mightiness! The radar just picked up Buzz Lightyear and his crew! They're heading over this way!" A grub minion cried out.

"What? How in this galaxy do they know where we are?"

"Oh I don't know Zurg maybe its because the leader of this planet just called Star Command!" Darmatter said sarcastically.

Zurg went silent for a moment then growled. "Know it all." he then turned to the grubs. "Send the hornets! Take that ship down! I don't want Lightyear or his precious rookies disturb my plans this time!"

"Yes, my evilness!" piped up a grub, and the others quickly pressed buttons and pulled down levers to follow the commands of Evil Emperor Zurg.

No way was he going to let Buzz Lightyear delete his plans...

Not this time.


End file.
